


HG&CC - Turning Points

by sarhea



Series: Ripples in Water [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarhea/pseuds/sarhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlisle is informed of his impending fatherhood and acts. He is not the only one to adjust to the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeaFairy124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaFairy124/gifts).



> Edited: Feb 13, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle finds out he's going to be a father

Alice Cullen sucked in her breath and exhaled loudly. Loud enough to attract the attention of her family.

“Alice?” Bella asked concerned.

“Leave her,” Jasper ordered sharply. “She’s seeing something big.”

The rest of the clan zipped into the kitchen dining area where Alice was almost hyperventilating. Then she snapped out of it and darted towards Carlisle. What she said next staggered all of them.

“Carlisle you have to go to Volterra.”

Everyone gaped. Rosalie was the first to speak her mind. “Are you fucking kidding me? They tried to execute us! Do you want to give them an excuse to kill Carlisle?”

Alice spun around and glared at Rosalie. “Shut up!” Then she turned to Carlisle and spoke, urgently but speedily. “You’re going to become a father.”

Everyone froze and stared at Carlisle. “What?” he croaked when his brain finally rebooted.

“You’re going to be a father,” Alice repeated. “If you’re not present at the birth the Volturi will end your parental claim.”

Carlisle frowned faintly and went over his ahem, recent liaisons. “It’s not possible,” he finally said.

“Seattle,” Alice countered simply.

Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella watched fascinated as Carlisle went stone still. If he could have blushed he would have.

“That was almost five months ago,” he murmured. “She would have given birth long before now.”

Alice shook her head. “She’s different, stronger than Bella.” Alice ignored Edward’s growls at Alice’s explanation. “She invoked something called the LaFey Accords before the Volturi and Aro has accepted her. She’s under his protection now and he’s very interested in her and the babies.”

Rosalie latched onto the last word. “Babies?” she said disbelievingly.

Alice nodded sharply. “Twin girls. If you’re not there when she gives birth Aro will claim them and her as his.”

Carlisle frowned and went very still considering the information. “I don’t understand. Did you see how Caius and Marcus reacted? To a pregnant human in the Fortress?”

Alice looked distant as she focused on something in the distance. “Marcus sees her as a daughter, an anchor to the present. She studies, researches? She works with Caius, a lot of math and numbers and physics? He likes her. If he didn’t have Athenadora he would make a claim himself.”

“What’s so special about her?” Edward blurted out.

Alice inhaled deeply. “She’s different. She can have a vampire’s child and she won’t be harmed by the pregnancy.”

Rosalie hissed. “Why didn’t you see this before?”

“I wasn’t looking,” Alice admitted. “She had not made the decision to go to the Volturi. And I only saw her because Aro made the choice to make a claim and I was looking for anything to do with him. Just in case he was going to send any of the Guards against us.” She turned to Carlisle and spoke urgently. “Aro has a good chance of succeeding. I saw it.”

Edward made a scoffing sound. “The moment this lady finds out about the true nature of the Volturi she’ll run screaming. We’ll be able to pick her up then.”

Everyone was shocked when Alice rounded on Edward and hit him hard enough to crash through the drywall.

“You stupid fool! She knows exactly what the Volturi are capable of. She went to them because she knows they will kill humans to protect her and the babies!”

“What do you mean Alice?” Carlisle asked sharply.

“Carlisle, you have to be willing to fight and kill humans or Aro will win her. She has enemies that cannot be locked up, cannot be ignored, because they will keep coming after her and the girls. Her people will hate and fear them because they were sired by a vampire. If you can’t do that you will have to stay in Volterra, ally with the Volturi.” She looked at him with urgent intense eyes. “Can you do that Carlisle? Don’t worry about us. Think about what you want.”

Everyone fell silent. Bella elbowed Edward strongly when he opened his mouth to speak. Jasper focused on keeping everyone calm, to give Carlisle space to think.

Carlisle looked away and considered his options and the situation. He remembered Mia’s letter, he still had it safely hidden in his briefcase, a scanned copy on his laptop.

~o~

_I wish I could stay, I really do, but I have to go back. I have things to do, people who need me, and I can’t stay in Seattle no matter how much my heart is screaming to. I don’t know if you felt the connection between us. It is all or nothing. I’m not strong enough to be just a long-distance friend and I have too many secrets and enemies to beg you to come to Britain with me. So I won’t._

_I know you have your own secrets just as I have mine. Too many people depend on us so I won’t ask you to wait. I will ask you to move on and live because there are no guarantees, only possibilities._

_Next time we meet I hope it will be different. I hope we will both be a position to move forward and discover what we could share, but I’m not counting on it._

_Until we meet again (if ever)_

~o~

Her ability to have a vampire’s child was probably one of those secrets. Carlisle wanted to know what other secrets she was hiding. He did not want to stand back, to be cautious. He wanted to grab onto the possibility with both hands and not let go. He turned to Alice.

“I’m going to Volterra.”

Jasper reached out and grabbed his phone. “I’ll arrange for transport.”

“I’m coming with you,” Edward announced.

Carlisle gave his eldest a hard look. “You have a wife and daughter and responsibilities here.”

Bella coughed. “This is a family matter Carlisle. We want to be there for you. Besides you’ll probably need help if Aro decides to make things difficult.”

Carlisle shook his head firmly. “No. I won’t risk antagonizing Aro with everyone showing up.”

“Jasper and Edward can go with you,” Alice announced. “The rest of us will join you once you’ve got the okay.”

Carlisle raised a brow and said, “Jasper I can understand but Edward?” He ignored Edward’s reflexive “Hey!”

Alice shrugged. “He’ll just follow you and cause problems. If he goes with you you’ll be better able to control him.”

Carlisle sighed but nodded. The logic was valid. Then he sped up to his room to pack for his trip. Carry-on only. He could buy anything he needed in Italy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their reunion

The flight to Italy was tense and Carlisle had been more than glad to get off the plane. Now they were waiting for a local flight to Volterra when Carlisle’s phone rang. It was a text from Alice.

_Go to Florence. St Ursula’s chapel –Alice_

Carlisle glanced at Jasper who had read the message over Carlisle’s shoulder and was already moving to change their tickets.

Twenty minutes later they were on the first plane to Florence.

It was a short flight and Jasper had already plotted a course to St Ursula’s chapel and arranged for an airport rental by the time they landed. The car wasn’t fast but Carlisle wasn’t concerned. St Ursula’s was an inner-city chapel. Running would be quicker. Besides he was too tense to drive. He looked down at his hands clenching and unclenching in his lap. If he was driving the steering wheel would have been a mangled mess by now.

“We have to walk from here,” Jasper said quietly.

All three vampires got out of the car and followed the sound of bells. Luckily it was twilight and the setting sun cast long shadows that helped hide their true nature. His steps quickened when he caught traces of a familiar aroma. Only now it was laced with venom, his own scent, and a cocktail of pregnancy hormones.

~ooOoo~

Hermione sighed and allowed her spine to relax. It had been a long day, but necessary. Today her citizenship with the Italian Ministry of Magic had been finalized and she moved her assets from Gringotts London to Gringotts Florence. The local goblin tribe had been move than co-operative, almost eager for her business.

_“You are a witch allied with the Volturi Coven. They do most of their business through non-magical banks but if you are part of their coven they may consider moving a larger percentage of their assets to Gringotts.”_

A pragmatic and logical business reason, one that reassured Hermione. She had asked Gringotts to recommend dependable intermediaries who could move in the enclaves to pick up supplies and information for her. Hermione was not willing to risk entering a magical enclave. She might be a citizen of Italy but it did not mean some wizard would not hex her in the back. It had been a bit of relief when Aro had insisted Jane and Alec accompany her. They appeared less threatening but had good combat skills and powers.

“Where to now Hermione?” Jane asked cheerily sucking a blood-pop. Hermione had picked up several dozen as treats for her new friends.

“I’d like to sit down and rest,” Hermione confessed.

Alec glanced around. “There is a church and the doors are open,” he offered.

Hermione nodded eagerly. “Please. If you could ask Felix to pick us up some where close it would be lovely.”

Alec nodded and pulled out his phone to make the call. Hermione focused on getting into the church and sitting heavily on the back bench. She groaned softly and stretched her legs out in front of her.

“Are you feeling okay?” Jane asked slightly worried as she sat next to Hermione.

“Oh yes. Just tired carrying this weight around,” Hermione joked patting her bump. Then she frowned. “I am concerned about the birth though. I haven’t found a midwife I can trust and I really don’t want a Muggle doctor.”

Then Jane jumped up from her seat and whirled towards the door hissing like an angry cat. Hermione struggled to her feet, ready to move when she saw who entered the church. Just inside the heavy doors, haloed in the fading light and floating dust motes, was a blonde angel. Carlisle Cullen

Her brain froze. There was just one question running through her mind. _How did he find out?_

As though he read her mind he answered. “A Seer told me.”

Hermione stiffened. Her life had been too heavily influenced by the words of Seers. “I am not expecting anything of you.”

He was standing before her now. “It doesn’t matter what you expected. All I’m asking for is a fair chance, so we can both move forward and discover possibilities.”

Brown eyes widened and stared into gold. She saw sincerity in them. She was torn but her conscience would only permit one answer.

“Okay.” Jane cursed but subsided under Hermione’s warning look. “I’m returning to the Fortress. You are more than welcome to visit.” She hesitated briefly. “I think.”

Carlisle bowed his head. “I’ll speak to Aro first.”

Hermione nodded, placed her hand on Jane’s shoulder and walked away.

It did not take long for Jane to explode. “Surely you aren’t going to give him a chance!”

Hermione gave the younger looking female a sharp look. “I must.”

“I don’t want you to leave Hermione!”

Hermione reached out to wrap her arm around the deceptively young looking teen. “Oh Jane, I’m not going to leave Volterra. I promise.”

“But-”

“I respect and desire Carlisle but I will not go with him, not when there are others depending on me.”

“The babies.”

“Yes. The Ministries are barred from Volterra. They know if they come here Aro will have no problems having them killed.”

“And when they are older? Or if you weren’t pregnant?”

“For the first case, they aren’t going to stop trying to kill me. In the second it would not have been an issue. I would not have invoked the Accords. I would have stayed in Britain.”

“And tried to change those who don’t want to be changed for the better.”

“They are my people.”

“They are wastes of space who don’t appreciate you!”

“Maybe, but I had to try.”

“And now?” Jane wanted to hear it, what was being implied, what she wanted.

“Now my place is in Volterra.”

Jane relaxed and a genuine smile curved her lips as she raised her hand to cover Hermione’s one on her shoulder.

~o~

Edward stared after the disappearing figures more than slightly disturbed. “I couldn’t read her,” he finally announced. “Jane loves her. She doesn’t want her to leave Volterra. Alec and many of the Guard feel the same.”

The three males were silent as they listened to the conversation between Hermione and Jane. Jasper snorted softly at the end of it.

“I couldn’t feel anything either. She was pretty guarded,” Jasper offered.

“She is upper-middle-class British,” Carlisle said as though it would explain everything. His sons did not get it. “Proper well-to-do families stress restraint and manners in public. Her parents were well-off and cultured.”

“Where are they?” Jasper asked.

“Dead.” Edward and Jasper stared at their father-figure, waiting for details. After several minutes Carlisle provided them. “I met her on the anniversary of their death. She was on vacation in Seattle, because it was the last place they had visited. They had asked her to join them but she had other commitments. Then they were dead.” His lips turned down at the corners. “She needed… comfort. And she was… unique.”

Jasper looked intrigued, Edward sickened.

“What do you mean Carlisle?” Jasper asked.

Carlisle smiled faintly. “Most humans are dazzled by us, but when they draw too close they sense how different we are and are instinctively repulsed and fearful. Bella didn’t react like that. Mia, Hermione, she didn’t either.” He tapped a finger against his lower lip with a distant look in his eyes. “She did not flinch when I touched her. She did not comment on the dense resilience of my flesh or the cold.” He smiled secretively. “It was almost electric.”

Now Edward looked nauseated but Jasper was more interested, almost high on the emotions from Carlisle, feelings invoked by the memory of his time with Hermione.

“She had no fear or restraint. When we were… together, she bit her lower lip and saw my instinctive reaction. Instead of running she laughed and kissed me, cutting her lips and tongue on my teeth. Her blood… it was almost charged, sharp and spicy. The small amounts were enough to sate my craving.”

“Carlisle! How could you!” Edward looked horrified.

It was Jasper who knocked him upside the head. “Really Edward is your sex life so vanilla? If so I feel sorry for Bella. What do you think Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and myself do when we take off?”

If Edward could blush he would have. “Carlisle didn’t act like that with Esme,” he pointed out haughtily.

Carlisle sighed. “Esme was restrained and proper. Partially due to her upbringing, but mostly due to her first marriage. She never became comfortable to truly let go, she was always afraid something could go wrong,” Carlisle gave Edward a sharp look, “Very much like yourself. You still treat Bella like porcelain even though she is a vampire.”

Edward huffed. “She’s my wife, not a whore!”

“She is your lover and if you are truly connected to her, your mate,” Carlisle countered flatly. “There is nothing wrong as long as it is consensual.”

Jasper smirked. “Edward’s a newbie. But don’t worry little brother, Emmett and I will educate you on the finer points of keeping your mate happy.”

Carlisle moved and grabbed Edward by the arm, to keep him from jumping on Jasper. “Enough you two. I don’t want you to fight while we are here,” he ordered sternly. After getting a grudging nod from Edward, a more relaxed one from Jasper, Carlisle let go. Then he gave Edward a stern look. “Jasper will restrain you if you act impulsively Edward. I want Aro’s good will so no fighting!”

He was surprised when his phone rang. Caller unknown.

“Hello?”

_“Greetings old friend.”_

Carlisle immediately recognized the voice.  Aro.

“Good evening Aro. Is there a particular reason for this call?”

 _“An invitation. You and the rest of your coven are more than welcome to stay at the Fortress.”_ Carlisle hesitated. _“No tricks. I do not want Hermione to be stressed for the remainder of her confinement.”_

Carlisle went very still remembering what Alice had warned him of. Aro was interested in Hermione and he had a chance of winning her affection. Something solidified within him and he ignored the voice of caution.

“Of course Aro. We would be more than happy to accept your offer. It has been a long time and it would be nice to catch up on old times.”

_“I look forward to seeing you Carlisle.”_

And then the call ended. Carlisle immediately called Alice who answered on the first ring.

 _“He isn’t planning on killing any us. The most will be some conversations to coax us into joining the Guard,”_ Alice informed him promptly. _“Renesmee will stay in La Push with Jacob but the rest of us will be in Volterra tomorrow night. I’ve got tickets booked on the next flight to Rome.”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward gets more shocks, Carlisle gets some explanations, and the Kings, esp Aro, react uncharacteristically

Edward stalked into the throne room just one step behind Carlisle’s right. Jasper was on the left. Edward hated the large high-ceilinged chamber. It reminded him of his foolish actions, going to the Volturi to commit suicide, because he had lacked faith in Bella. Then he noticed something odd. He could not read Aro’s thoughts. Frantically he tried focusing on Marcus and Caius and failed. He came to a stop drawing Carlisle’s attention.

“Edward?” Carlisle asked concerned.

“I can’t hear them,” he hissed.

And the three Cullens were surprised when Aro laughed, an unexpected genuine sound.

“How delightful! Hermione’s gift worked exactly as she promised.”

“What do you mean Aro?” Carlisle asked feeling slightly worried. “What did you make her do?” He ended in a growl.

Aro snorted. “I did not force her to do anything. She has secrets she will not share, secrets that must be maintained. She wanted to make sure the information remained confidential.” He directed a pointed look at Edward. “She was quite displeased to hear of your son’s tendency to snoop where he is not invited.”

“And what about you?” Edward retorted. “You would have read far more than I could ever know by just touching her.”

Aro placed his left elbow on one arm rest and rested his cheek and chin on the L formed by the thumb and forefingers. “She can limit me to what she chooses to share.”

Carlisle blinked taken aback by the information. “She is gifted?”

And the three Cullens jumped when Caius laughed uproariously. “Lady of the Harvest! Gifted he says!” Then he leaned forward and pinned Carlisle with serious intense eyes. “Carlisle, you have no idea of how fortunate you are, of the treasure that fell into your lap. If you have any sense you will grab onto her with both hands and never let go.”

Aro made a soft sound. “And much as it pains me to say this I must second what Caius said.” Thoughtful red eyes met gold. “But be warned, if you mess up there will be a line of vampires waiting to comfort her.”

“And claim her.” Carlisle surmised calmly.

“Of course.”

Edward made an angry sound. “I don’t get it! What’s so special about her? Her gift?” And cringed when Marcus chuckled.

“Are you feeling a little emasculated Edward?” he asked with a faint smile. “Is your ability the only quality that identifies you? Do you value it over intellect and strength and skill? I doubt Carlisle taught you to think like that.”

Aro clapped his hands lightly. “Oh yes. Power has to be guided by experience, skill and knowledge. And any advantage but a honed intellect can be circumvented. It took Hermione only two days to come up with a theory to block your mind reading gift, and less than five hours to implement it. I hadn’t expected her first attempt to work so well.” He sighed quite happily. “But then again she **is** brilliant.” Then he turned to Carlisle. “I presume the rest of your coven will be joining you.”

Carlisle nodded. “If you permit; I do not presume to make demands on your hospitality.”

Aro shrugged. “It will be no imposition. I look forward to seeing them. Especially Alice.”

Carlisle gave his old friend a warning look. “Aro…”

Aro held both hands up. “Pax Carlisle. I simply wish to confirm a theory.”

Carlisle did not dig no matter how tempting it was. He had a strong feeling it would be revealed in the near future anyway. Besides there were other questions he wanted answered first.

“Aro, what is she?”

And he was intrigued by Aro’s answer.

“She is power and determination and loyalty and grace. When she chooses to give her devotion it will take the deepest of betrayals to make her turn away.”

But not entirely satisfied.

Aro glanced at Edward, before answering. “It is also something best heard from her lips.” He cocked his head to one side. “I believe she will be here in a few minutes.”

And he was right. Less than five minutes later the female in question strode through a side door holding a wooden box the size of a paperback book. She stopped when she saw Carlisle. Then she resumed walking at a slower pace until she stood at the side of the dais closest to the Cullens, her eyes on Carlisle.

Aro coughed discreetly to get their attention before speaking clearly.  “Carlisle Cullen, Alpha of the Olympia Coven meet Hermione Granger, Protectee of the Volturi Coven.” He looked sharply at the other two Cullens. “Jasper. Edward. Out.”

When Edward protested Jasper grabbed and pinned his brother’s arm behind his back before proceeding to frog march him out of the chamber. When the door closed Carlisle could see Hermione drawing herself together, pulling back, and he wanted to protest. Then she looked up and met his eyes directly.

“I am a witch. My parents were dentists and not magical but I was born with magic. I received an invitation to be trained by others like me when I was eleven. One of my teachers was the first to call me Know-it-all and I’m not ashamed of it. I have the equivalent of a dual Masters in two related magical fields. I find it difficult to make friends, because most people cannot understand me or keep up when I’m involved in a project. I’ve never fit in, not when I was a child, not as a teenager, and not as an adult. I’ve learnt to live for myself and to not help unless asked, because otherwise I come across very strongly, something of a nag. I cannot - will not - give up magic.”

Carlisle went very still. He remembered his father’s lectures and rants about witchcraft and deviltry. And he remembered most would consider Carlisle himself an evil creature. Carlisle had learnt evil was relative and actions mattered.

“I am a vampire. My father was a preacher and my mother died when I was born. I never believed in magic or my father’s sermons on witchcraft or deviltry, not until I was turned. But even then I did not believe someone different is evil, because I believe personal choices and actions matter. I try to live causing minimal harm to others. I consider myself as a student of life with a preference for medicine and a love of reading, fiction and non-fiction. Currently I’m working as a doctor for a Native clinic in Alaska. My wife and companion of eighty years divorced me because she wanted to go out and find her true mate. We parted on good terms and she is currently living in Brazil. I consider those in my coven as family, my children. Only Alice and Jasper actively supported my decision to come here but I believe the rest will come to terms with it.”

Carlisle could see her shoulders relax fractionally at his calm introduction. Then he realised she had expected him to reject her, for being magical, for her choices, her nature. She smiled brilliantly at him and then turned to the dais and held out the wooden box.

“I think I’ve got it this time,” she announced, her voice an odd blend of clinical calm and repressed excitement.

Aro stood up and approached, eyeing the box cautiously. “Have you tested them? I remember what happened last time.”

Hermione made a huffy sound. “I did! Beside Caius helped re-calculate the array design.”

“And I have faith in my work,” Caius announced rising from his throne and darting forward in a blur to take the box from Hermione.

He opened it and removed a slender chain with a silver disk encrusted with clear and blood red glittering stones set in a ‘C’. He dropped it over his head, tugging his hair free from the chain, arranging the slender links so the disk rested below his Volturi pendant. When he looked up everyone stared. Caius was no longer vampire pale, his skin was no longer fragile-looking parchment white but a more human colour and texture. His eyes were not blood red but a silvery light grey.

Marcus moved to stand beside Caius and touched the back of his hand. “You feel like a human. Warm and soft.”

Caius experimentally poked the back of his own hand. “I don’t feel it,” he announced.

“The glamourie interacts with outside auras,” Hermione explained. “Otherwise it will be a serious drain on the talisman.”

“How long will it last?” Aro demanded to know.

“I don’t know,” Hermione confessed. “I’ve made a set of five and they need to be tested through interactions with humans and vampires. Those aware and not. And cameras.”

Aro hummed, a pleased eager sound. “I will be more than happy to organize that for you, my dear,” he told her as he grabbed a chain from the box and dropped it over his head. The talisman gems were set to depict an ‘A’. His skin darkened to a more olive hue and his eyes turned brown. “How do I look?” he asked.

“Tanned,” Marcus said honestly.

Aro looked at the back of his hand. “You are right,” he admitted. “I have not been this dark since I was human.”

“The glamourie images your base genetic attributes,” Hermione explained. Then she looked more closely at Caius. “Caius, do you keep track of your descendants or blood kin? You look like a Malfoy. The colouring, the build,” she snorted, “the arrogance.”

Caius sniffed and raised his nose. “As much as I hate to admit it, yes. Lucius and Draco count among my descendants from when I was human.”

Hermione made a thoughtful sound and watched Marcus put a pendant on, gems set in an ‘M’. His skin darkened fractionally and his red eyes turned dark blue.

“The magical charge will last longer if the talisman is in direct contact with your skin. Put them in the cupboard in my workroom to recharge. I don’t have to be present for the node underneath to recharge them.”

Aro nodded eagerly patting his talisman. Then a question occurred to him.

“How long will it take to make enough for the Guards?”

“A while so please don’t lose them,” Hermione admitted. “And I’ll need venom from each of them to properly tune the array to make the glamourie last as long as possible.”

Aro hummed happily. “Just ask Jane to collect it. If you need more silver or gems let Demetri know.”

Hermione made a scoffing sound. “I found only nine suitable stones out of the hundred Demetri bought. It would be less costly if I could pick them out at the jeweller.”

“I’ll have the jeweller visit with his inventory,” Aro countered.

Hermione looked thoughtful. “That would be acceptable,” she finally said. Then her gaze turned distant, unfocused. “Tattoos would be a better option, a permanent anchor.”

“I’m sorry dear but we can’t be tattooed; our skin is like stone and cannot be pierced by needles,” Aro said holding his hands up. “And even tattoos from when we were human vanish once we Change. The venom eradicates foreign contaminants including ink.”

She did not look subdued by the reminder, only challenged. “The ink is rejected because it is foreign. But what if it wasn’t?”

That made everyone look at her.

“What do you mean?” Carlisle asked intrigued.

She pursed her lips and looked up, her eyes fixed on a high narrow slit window as she organized her thoughts. “What if the ink had a base of venom? Ink made with the recipient’s own venom to reduce the chance of rejection.”

“That should work,” Carlisle mused. “Foreign venom would be painful and eventually expelled. But ones own venom would not. The difficulty would be binding dye pigments to the venom base. It tends to destroy everything foreign.”

She looked at him directly, impishly. “Actually no it doesn’t. And speaking of venom,” she turned to Marcus. “I’ve finished what you gave me.”

Marcus raised an eyebrow. “So quickly?”

Hermione hunched her shoulders and looked reluctant but eventually she spoke, fast and soft but it was clear to the vampires. “I was thirsty.”

Carlisle was confused. Marcus looked thoughtful.

“I believe Carlisle can help you with that.”

The vampire in question looked between Hermione and Marcus confused. “Excuse me?”

Marcus just smiled faintly and Hermione blushed and looked away. Neither looked ready to explain so Carlisle turned to the other two Volturi. Caius was just smirking. Aro was grinning maniacally, his usual expression. As much as Carlisle wanted to know he decided discretion was the better part of valour and did not push.

Marcus nodded and spoke calmly. “Hermione, why don’t you take a break and spend some time with Carlisle. After all he is here to see you.”

She blushed but mumbled her agreement, sneaking a side-ways look before holding out her hand. Carlisle did not have to think twice about reaching out and grabbing it. The moment they touched they felt a spark as their old connection surged to life.

Marcus brushed Aro’s hand, sharing what he saw, the dormant bond blooming into life from a single touch. They watched Hermione walk away with Carlisle at her side matching her slow pace. The moment the couple passed through the doors Caius sighed and threw himself back into his throne. Marcus moved slower, settling gracefully into his seat.

~o~

Aro sat down on the edge of his throne before leaning back against the padded back feeling very pleased. Aro knew he had confused Edward. A broad smirk spread across his face as he gloated inwardly at the memory of Edward’s baffled face when he tried and failed to read Aro. Hermione was most definitely a jewel, an ally worth her weight in gold. The talisman she had gifted him and his brothers had worked as promised, blocking the mind reader’s gift. He still had to confirm if it would block the seer’s sight. He would have plenty of opportunity to do so in the coming weeks. The vampire seer would arrive soon and not leave Volterra until after the birth and Aro had every intention of using the time to coax Carlisle – and by extension his coven – into staying in Volterra, for Hermione and their children.

Aro had initially planned on making a play for Hermione himself, binding her to him, but a week in her company dissuaded his half-formed plans. She was too strong-willed, too principled. As an ally she would stand aside and respect his decisions but as his mate she would strive to influence him, to change him to her views. Aro liked who he was and was not interested in changing for anyone. Oh he’d change he knew but he did not want to become like Carlisle and it was Carlisle who she loved. She never said it out loud of course and had hidden it but Aro loved puzzles and was very good at putting pieces together. It helped he had the experience and knowledge of many intellectuals including leading psychologists.

Aro had lived too long to get angry over the situation. Hearts and minds could be influenced but he didn’t dare risk mind games with an intelligent witch. If she got even the slightest inkling he would be ashes in the blink of an eye. He would be happy just having Hermione permanently allied to the Volturi. Besides Carlisle was not a threat, he was loyal and too peace-loving to rule. Aro had tried to persuade him to stay but the younger vampire had not been interested in accumulating power. In fact he had tried to stay out of the circles of vampire politics. Perhaps this would be the best way to get him involved again.

Mentally Aro went over the psychological aspects. Human parents were protective and possessive of their offspring. They would do anything to protect young ones. He couldn’t imagine Carlisle being any different - he was so protective of his adult children - he would be worse with his own biological offspring. And Hermione was committed to the Volturi; she knew she needed fighters willing to kill those who would want to make an example of her and her daughters. She would not leave. Carlisle would not want to leave her or their children either, so he too would stay. The rest of the Cullens would either stay or leave. Aro did not care at this point. He only wanted them to choose to stay of their own free will or leave.

In another world, another time, Aro would have ordered Chelsea to weaken the bonds of the Cullen coven, the connection between Carlisle and Hermione, to strengthen the one between Hermione and Aro, but in this world Aro chose not to. There was a larger prize in freely given loyalty. It would not be as fast or easy but it was worth it. Aro was a patient man and he wanted to keep Hermione on his side. In one of their many discussions, she had pointed out weak links tended to be the first to break when stressed, and cold-soldered connections were weak links.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more private meeting and more explanations

Carlisle could not resist sneaking peeks at his companion. She was quite familiar with the maze-like corridors, occasionally calling out a greeting to a vampire who responded with uncharacteristic openness and welcome. The blond was not surprised to find her suite was in Aro’s personal wing, the Rossini suite.

“Come in,” she invited with a smile after opening the door and stepping in.

The moment he stepped over the threshold he froze.

“What was that?” he asked repressing a small thrill of primal fear.

“Wards,” she told him. “To keep the uninvited out, sounds and smells in. I didn’t want to have problems with vampire visitors.”

The suite had been redecorated from the last time he’d seen it, when he had used it. The furnishings were still heavily carved dark wood but the upholstery and linens were in shades of green, cream and brown. A laptop rested on the coffee table before the fire, in the middle of a small L arrangement of deep cushioned settees. She sank onto the loveseat and he chose to sit beside her.

He was surprised when she began twisting her fingers in her non-existent lap and looked everywhere but at him.

“Hermione, do I make you uncomfortable?”

Then she looked directly at him. “I am uncomfortable, but it’s not your fault. Carlisle, I didn’t plan on getting pregnant. I never thought you’d want to accept responsibility, have anything to do with me,” she confessed. “Now that you’re here… I don’t know what to do.”

“Then why don’t we approach this like ordinary humans do?” he suggested. “I want to have an active role in raising our children. What kind of relationship are you willing to have with me?” She stared at him wide-eyed. Unable to resist he leaned close to touch her cheek and was pleased when she blushed. “I freely admit I am very attracted to you. I had thought about tracking you down but decided against it. Bella was human when she found out about us and had been a great deal of danger since, even after her change. And Renesmee…” he trailed off.

She reached up and gripped his hand drawing it down to her bump. “Aro had a very good reason for his actions. Mortal females cannot bear a hybrid. Bella was fortunate to last as long as she did. And she died in labour.”

“And you?”

She laughed. “I’m a witch. My magic has stabilized the babies growth and the stress on my system. My womb is not like stonelike and I’m not endangered.” Her expression turned serious. “You were very lucky with Bella and Renesmee. Most hybrids born of mortal women are true monsters. They crave only blood and their first meal is from cannibalizing their mothers bodies.”

“But Renesmee is not like that!”

“So I’ve been told. The only explanation I can have is magic. Bella must have magical ancestry, enough latent magic to stabilize the fetus though there wasn’t enough to keep **her** healthy and stable.”

Carlisle frowned and nodded. “She did have an active gift when she was still mortal. Mental gifts would not work on her. It evolved into a physical shield when she changed. But we have met other hybrids like Renesmee in South America.”

“Maybe all the mothers were squibs, or with magical ancestors. Of course I’ll have to ask Aro to look into Bella’s family tree.”

“Does Aro know of this?”

“Yes. And he still does not like it. It is too risky. The mother nearly always dies and there is a chance the baby would be a monster.”

Carlisle sighed. “I wish I knew of this before.”

“Knowledge about the magic is restricted by the Statute of Secrecy. Vampires who know do not tell others. Only the Volturi Kings or coven heads likely to interact with the enclaves are informed and aware. Mostly in Russia and Romania. Most other nations see vampires as Dark creatures and to be pushed out destroyed.”

Carlisle was dismayed. “I don’t understand.”

“Fear Carlisle. Witches and wizards fear and hate Dark magic. So they demonize and label anything of the Dark as evil.”

“But not you,” he noted shrewdly.

Hermione sighed. “I am rather… contrary to public opinion. I rather observe and form my own opinions.” Her expression soured. “Comes with being vilified and hated myself.”

“What do you mean?”

Hermione bit her lip and stared at him for a minute before she began talking. And she spun a tale of a lonely isolated child hoping to find friends but being pushed out. How the girl did not go for dinner one Halloween and found herself attacked and rescued by her classmate, how they became friends and what happened after. The flip-flop volatile nature of public opinion and lax morality, the way magicals preferred to take the easy way not the right way. How blood-purity, slavery, bigotry, and hatred were accepted, expected, and even enshrined into culture and tradition. How no one was willing to think and consider the possibility that tradition was wrong and needed to be changed. Even after a war was fought and nearly lost it was back to status quo, because no one was willing to take a stand. And Hermione was not willing to be looked at like a crazy witch for being logical and practical; she’d had enough of that when she was a teenager. She was done saving the magical world.

She was lying against him, her belly pressed against his side, his arm across her shoulders holding her close. He could see the tears dripping down her face, hear her sniffles, and was disturbed when he could not smell the salt. He touched the liquid and tasted it. Salty.

“I don’t smell the salt.”

“Scent masking charms,” she murmured. “Seemed the smart thing to do. I didn’t want any visiting vampire trying to snack on me because I smelled too good.”

“Oh.”

She laughed. “Anything else?” she asked in a muffled voice, her face buried against his shoulder. He could feel her lips, the damp heat of her breath through the layers of material. Carlisle resisted the urge to blurt out ‘yes, your lips on my skin, around my cock’.

“What was Marcus talking about?”

“What?”

“You said you finished the venom Marcus gave you and he said I could help you. Do you need venom for a project? Some kind of research?”

He could feel her face grow hotter. Why was she blushing? He had to strain to hear her muffled response.

“I drink the venom.”

He moved away, forcing her to sit up. “Excuse me?”

“I drink the venom,” she repeated more loudly. “It helps stabilize my condition.”

“Bella had to drink blood,” he murmured absently. Then it hit him. “You’ve been drinking Marcus’s venom,” Carlisle observed ignoring the anger, rage, and irrational possessiveness. She should not be drinking any vampire’s venom but his!

“Yes.”

“What did you do before you came to Volterra?”

“They sell purified vampire venom in the enclaves. It’s expensive and restricted since all known potions that use it have been classified as Dark and illegal.”

“But you managed to buy it.”

“Someone owed me a few favours. He paid it off by getting me the venom.”

“But after you arrived in Volterra you’ve been getting venom from Marcus.”

“Yes,” she said simply. “Drinking unpurified venom creates and amplifies bonds. Marcus sees me as a daughter so I didn’t mind drinking his venom.”

The irrational anger faded. Carlisle hesitated before voicing his thoughts.

“If it’s okay, I don’t mind giving you my venom.”

Her eyes widened. “Are you sure?” she asked softly. “It creates bonds.”

“And are we not already bonded?” Carlisle challenged looking down at the very obvious evidence of their connection.

“True.”

They were quiet for a while, each absorbing the new information.

“How does it work?” Carlisle asked finally. “I’m assuming you have information about other hybrid pregnancies.”

Hermione hesitated. “Yes. The witch drank the venom of her Chosen.”

“Who?”

“The vampire she chose as the father, her consort.”

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. “They had a bond, increasing it would not have hurt. How?”

Now she visibly blushed and clearly did not want to answer but Carlisle was persistent and did not let up. Her mumbled answer was a surprise.

“During sex.”

Carlisle was appalled. “Isn’t that dangerous? And irresponsible?”

Hermione glowered at him. “I don’t know how they did it! It’s not like I managed to find their personal diaries! Marcus would give it to me in a cup. I never asked how he collected it.”

Carlisle gave her an intense look before grabbing her chin and holding her still. Then he pressed his mouth over hers. She gasped and struggled for a few seconds. Then she went still, soft and lax under him. She moaned softly and parted her lips, opening for him. Venom flowed from his mouth and into hers. Eagerly she sipped the golden liquid enjoying the icy sharp taste-sensation as it slid down her throat. When he broke the kiss she made a sound of protest and reached back to him. He resisted her attempts to resume the kiss; instead he looked down upon her dazed face, dilated eyes and venom coated lips.

“Is it enough?”

“What?”

He was amused and pleased by her scattered reaction. “Do you need more venom?”

“If I say yes will you kiss me?”

He was amused by her counter question. “If you wish.”

“It is.”

“Then I will make every effort to satisfy your desires.”

“Please.”

The longing in her voice was enough to make him act. He crooked a finger under her chin, to tilt her face up, and kissed her slowly, gently, almost chastely. It was not long before her soft moans enticed him into more heated kisses, one hand cupping the back of her neck, thumb skimming over her pulse point, angling her head up towards him. Her belly the only thing keeping them from being pressed together, her hands clenched in the material of his shirt as she moved against him trying to get closer.

She nearly threw a tantrum when he broke off.

“I don’t want you to rush into anything,” he said quietly. “We have time to get to know each other. And besides, you must rest.”

Before she could protest he was at the door and out. The moment it closed behind him she did loose control, making the crystal vases and bowls around the room crack and shatter. It was easy enough to fix the damage with a Reparo. It took much longer for her to pull herself together for a shower. She needed to relax before even trying to sleep.

Hermione did not know but on the other side of the wing, in his own room, Carlisle was having very similar reactions and thoughts. Only his thoughts also included fears about how his children would react to Hermione.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Next, the Cullens arrive and adjust to life in Volterra


End file.
